wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tyr
Tyr was a titanic watcher. He once resided at the Temple of Order, but was absent during the time of Loken's rebellion. It is said that no indications of struggle or guardians were present. Tyr is one of the only keepers left by the titans not to appear in the Ulduar complex. History Tyr was one of the great titanic watchers, known as keepers, who were tasked to shape and guard Azeroth once the titans left it to its own devices. Tyr was instrumental in dismantling the Old Gods' Black Empire and sealing them deep inside Azeroth. Tyr and Odyn also defeated Ragnaros the Firelord, forcing him back to his fortress in the east of Kalimdor, before the Elemental Lords were sealed in the Elemental Plane. Tyr lost his hand while fighting Galakrond. His attacker, known to most as the Father of Dragons, was a giant proto-drake deformed from eating his own kind, trying to fulfill ever-lasting hunger. Tyr forged an alliance with the proto-dragons Alexstrasza, Ysera, Neltharion,Malygos, and Nozdormu. The dragons, lead by Tyr, fought with Galakrond. When he lost his hand and later defeated him, they honed their strengths without the aid of the keeper. During a particularly brutal battle, Galakrond bit off Tyr's right hand, suffusing the keeper's form with necrotic energy. Tyr survived, but was unable to heal his hand; many years later, he replaced it with a hand of purest silver.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 43 It was after this event that they became known as the five aspects and chose to hide. Tyr had always seen bravery in the dragons, and it was the reason he chose to fight alongside them against Galakrond, and imbue them with the powers they had to control various aspects of Azeroth. When one of his fellow keepers, Loken, fell to the corruption of Yogg-Saron, Tyr and his allies stole the Discs of Norgannon to investigate the extent of Loken's betrayal. Discovering the theft, Loken sent horrific monsters—two C'Thraxxi—after Tyr's group, but Tyr sacrificed his life to fight the creatures while his comrades escaped with the discs. The Keepers Archaedas and Ironaya buried Tyr and his foe beneath the glade where they fell, which since became known as Tirisfal; "Tyr's fall."World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1, pg. 63 The story of Tyr has since slipped into memory, as the young race of humans struggled to survive using the limited supplies provided to them by the parents who had abandoned them. They occasionally took to gathering around a fire whilst trying to read from scrolls telling of ancient heroes and leaders – tales from the civilization that had cast these creatures out. One of these scrolls spoke of a great leader, a paragon of order and justice, who sacrificed his right hand in a fight against an unfathomable evil. In this way, the story impressed upon those who read it that true order and lasting justice can only be accomplished through personal sacrifice. Weapons The Silver Hand As one of the titanic watchers, Keeper Tyr bore The Silver Hand in countless battles against the titans' enemies. After his death, his hammer was buried with him somewhere beneath the land now named in his honor: Tirisfal. http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/blog/19942705/ Truthguard The titanic watchers Tyr and Archaedas created Truthguard when their comrade, Loken, fell to corruption. They gave Truthguard to a vrykul champion who used it to expose Loken's treachery. When Tyr and his allies later stole the Discs of Norgannon and fled, the champion stayed behind and held off many of Loken's servants. A desperate Loken sent horrific monsters after Tyr, who fell in combat. In time the vrykul champion migrated to Stormheim in the Broken Isles, where the shield was eventually entombed in the Path of Kings. http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/blog/19942705/ Legacy *There is an area known as Tyr's Terrace inside Utgarde Keep, where Ingvar the Plunderer can be found. *The Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand took their name and symbol from the myth of Tyr and his silver hand. *The city of Tyr's Hand was also named after Tyr. *He is the first non-dragon encountered by the protagonists of Dawn of the Aspects. Notes *Tyr is named for the Norse god Týr, and their history and experiences are very similar. *His silver hand was likely inspired by the one mentioned in the legend of Nuada from Celtic Mythology. In the legend Nuada is challenged to single combat by the champion of the Firbolg; The mighty Sreng. Nuada defeated Sreng but not before losing his Right hand to the Firbolg's sword. After the battle, the greatest physician of the children of Danu; Dian Cécht, fashioned a new hand for Nuada from pure silver, enchanting it so it worked much like his original hand. However, it is the Norse god Týr that seems to have influenced his personality, story, and associations with order, honor, and self-sacrifice: Týr agreed to place his hand in the Fenris wolf's mouth as a promise that if the wolf was unable to break the ribbon he was testing his strength against, Gleipnir, he would be released. When the wolf was unable to break free and the gods refused to untie him he bit off Týr's hand. Norse mythology makes no reference to Týr ever replacing his missing hand. *At one point it was suggested that Tyr may have mutated into General Vezax under the influence of Yogg-Saron.[[Valnoth] about Tyr being absent from Ulduar] This was later proven false when Blizzard stated that Tyr was not in Ulduar when Yogg-Saron was defeated. References See Also * World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 de:Tyr es:Tyr Category:Titans Category:Deceased characters